Sex, Lies and Little Alchemist's Hearts
by NoMoreNuggets
Summary: He'll break anyone's heart just to have you back. My 1st attempt at any fanfic, short and pretty much to the point. Told from Ed's POV. EnvyxEd, slight EdxRoy. Please don't hate, I promise the next one will be better.


Sex, Lies and Little Alchemist's Hearts

by Anisette Mitchell

October 13th, 2006

Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement(fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor.

Character Status:

Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Around 20 years old.

Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.

Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.

Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. His body has aged a small bit to around the age of 16 or 17.

Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24

Roy:Still Colonel Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old

Outskirts of Central; 5:15 pm

"Envy!" I walked up the drive way towards the house. Where is that monster? The garage was open and Winry was there, working as usual.

"Hey, Ed," she smiled, "What's up?"

"Where's Envy?" I asked a bit to harshly.

She sighed, "You come home and the first thing you want is _him_. Can't even say, 'Hi Winry, how was your day?' I thought you were over that jerk." then she turned back to her work.

My turn to sigh, "I'm sorry, Winry. Look, I _am_ over Envy, alright?"

She tossed her wrench down on the workbench and turned to face me. She leaned back against the table, "Then why is he still living here?"

"Winry..." I hated it when she asked me that, I had no answer. "Where is he supposed to go?" Blame it on him, It's not like I care about that asshole anymore.

"Don't make excuses Edward."

Damn, she's not going for it... "I'm not! Besides, even if I tried you know he wouldn't leave. That's not the point anyways... Look, I just have to talk to him is all." Remembering why I was looking for him in the first place I started to get mad again. "Do you know where he is or not?"

She tilted her head, "Why are you getting all worked up? What happened?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

She laughed and shook her heading knowingly, "What did he do now?"

"Nothing," I repeated and started toward the door to inside, "We'll talk later."

"Okay..." She called, "Oh, and Ed?"

I looked back, "Yeah?"

She smiled "What are you makin' me for dinner tonight?" Winry was good at calming me down.

I laughed, "Shut up."

Central City Military Library; 2:30 pm

"Fullmetal." I looked over my shoulder to see Roy standing a little further down the aisle. "I need to speak with you."

I smiled and looked around the library. I hated that we had to hide our relationship, so I was happy that there wasn't anyone around. "Alright," I walked toward him and since no one was around I reached up to hug him.

"Don't." He stepped back.

I tilted my head," But, there's no one here..."

"It's not that," He started, "Edward, this isn't going to work out."

I was confused, "What? Why..."

"All of this hiding and sneaking around, it's just not right. I can't keep doing this."

"Roy..."

"_Colonel_," He corrected.

"...Oh," I sighed and turned to look at the books.

"I wanted to end this before things went to far," He said.

"I understand."

"Good."

"But-"

"Fullmetal."

I looked back at him, "Yes?"

"Your dismissed," He turned and left.

Elric Household; 5:20 pm

I tossed my coat onto the chair in the living room.

"Brother, you're home." I looked past the couch to see Al sitting and playing with yet another stray kitten he'd picked up. "Look, Ed, this kitten has such big ears," He proceeded to then hold the cat's ears out, "I'm naming her Phanny, 'cause she has elephant ears."

I smiled, "That's nice. Al, do you know where Envy is?"

"Last time I saw him he was yelling at me because he said some of the cats had gotten into the basement and if they weren't out of there by the time he got home that he'd make himself a new robe and slippers," Al frowned and looked at Phanny.

"So he went out?"

"I guess..." Al looked back at me, "Brother you wouldn't let him hurt the cats, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," I smiled. Al and his kittens... It's cute but there's so damn many of them... "Al," I said as I turned to go into the family room, "You ever think of opening a humane society?"

Al laughed and went back to tending his newest kitten.

Central Headquarters; 3:25 pm

"Edward?"

I turned around. Roy... or Colonel Mustang was standing outside his office door, "Edward? my I speak to you for a moment?"

I nodded and walked in to his office, "What's up, Colonel?"

"About the discussion we had here earlier..." He paused, "... I'm sorry if I did anything that may have offended you, I was caught off guard by the way you feel about... us..."

"Colonel, what are.--" I felt terribly confused.

"Now listen," He interrupted, "I wish you would have wanted different but we'll end this anyway. It's probably better to do so now rather than when feelings would have been hurt worse."

"But-"

"Fullmetal. We will go back to how things used to be, nothing will change, and no one will know. I had to think this over alot but I'm comfortable as I can be with your descision. Things can be more... relaxed now. No more sneeking around."

"Roy..."

"_Colonel_," He corrected.

"Right... Colonel..." I sighed.

"Do we have an understanding?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then your dismissed"

Elric Household; 5:30 pm

Wrath was asleep on the sofa, drooling on the remote. I pulled it out of his hand. This brat should know where Envy is... "Hey," I nudged his shoulder, "Hey, Wrath..." His violet eyes flew open, looking around quickly as he sat up. "Wrath, it's just me."

His shoulders relaxed but he still sounded tense, "What do _you_ want?" He never really came to trust me.

"Do you know where Envy is?" I asked ignoring the attitude.

He huffed and layed back down, "_No_, and fuck Envy anyway," He pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered himself in it as he turned around, "Asshole wouldn't even give me a ride to the mall."

I smiled, reminded of how annoingly cute he used to be when he was younger. Having Envy around only helped him become... well, more like Envy. God, I hate that asshole... "So he _did _go out today?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?" He looked back over his shoulder at me.

Central City; 4:25 pm

Something was off about Roy, I mean, Colonel Mustang.

I know he can be a total bastard, but why dump me and then say it was my idea? I mean, yeah, all the sneaking around was a pain, that's understandable. I'm mean, it's almost a relief. Besides, we'll be comfortable now.

I just don't get why he implied that I dumped him. He dumped me in the library. Wait, so then why did he say we talked in his office? This isn't right... It's like we didn't have the same conversations. That's not possible...

Wait... maybe...

Elric Household; 5:35 pm

I went downstairs to my room, still smiling. why am I still smiling? I hate Envy, I shouldn't be smiling because of him... I took off my shirt and tossed it aside as I flopped back into my bed and pulled the blankets over myself.

"I heard you were looking for me."

I looked to the right to see Envy's face with that stupid grin laying next to me.

"Yeah," I sat up. The grin grew, this meant trouble, "Envy--!" I started. He laughed, grabbed me and pulled my mouth to his. I pushed away, but he used it against me to push me down and climb over me. "Envy!" I yelled, trying to pull free. He leaned over and nipped at my neck. "Ow!" I hissed.

"Mmmm, I love those sounds you make..." He nibbled at my ear, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

I struggled some more, "Envy, get the fuck off of me."

He looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Why are you struggling, pipsqueak?"

"Don't call me that!"

He laughed, "You know you love it, so..." He leaned in and began kissing my neck inbetween words, "just... stop... fighting... it..."

I hated it when he did that, I couldn't fight back, "Ohh... Envy, stop."

"No." he continued and moved on to my shoulder, "...I want... you... back..."

I try to push him off again, "No, I started dating Roy."

He pushed me down even harder, "He can't give you what I can."

"You don't know that."

Envy nibbled at that sweet spot on my neck again, "Yes... I do..."

"Hmm... stop..."

"No." He kept on.

I stuggled, but it was difficult to fight off Envy when he was like that, "You left me..."

"And now i'm back." he kissed my shoulders.

"It doesn't work like that," I flinched as he licked my neck.

"I'll make it work."

"No." I pushed him again, "You can't."

He pushed back, "I can," He kissed me, "Give me a chance..."

"Envy..." I sighed.

Outskirts of Central; 4:45 pm

I am going to kill him...

I can't believe he did this! Why? Why in the hell would he even do this to me? I know I say I hate him, but I'm lying. I care, I really care about him. I would never do this to him. That bastard!

I even let him stay with us after he started dating someone else. That is how much I fucking love him!

Listen to me, 'I love him no I hate him no...' I'm such a dumbass. I hate that monster so much...

I don't mean it, really...

Edward's Bedroom; 6:20 pm

"Ooh..." I smiled.

"I told you," Envy smiled, "Your mine now,"

I smiled, "You know I can't stand you right?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"Envy, I know that was you earlier." I sighed.

"What?" He laughed.

"Envy, you are terrible and absolutely evil..."

He smirked, "...and you love ever bit of it."


End file.
